


Our Summer of Zechs drabbles

by RhysTalCernunnos



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/pseuds/RhysTalCernunnos
Summary: Stuff for Our Summer of Zechs





	Our Summer of Zechs drabbles

June 4, Beach, Red, Hope

 

Zechs sighed softly, overlooking the ocean, he didn't have to look back at his companion to know what the man was doing. The rustling and soft curses indicative of his companion spreading out the deep red beach blanket they had brought with them. A sound like sweeping reaching his ears over the surf now told him that his fussy partner was futilely sweeping sand off the blanket. Zechs chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Need any help, love?" Zechs asks without turning around.  
"No thank you, kindest regards." Came the slightly prickly but polite reply.   
His lover had been insistent that he could do it all himself so as not to ruin the surprise. Zechs laughs, the phrase has become his mate's favorite phrase to politely and primly refuse anything.  
"You're laughing at me." His lover says, the pout evident even in his voice.  
"Not really. Just at the phrase that you have apparently made your own." Zechs replies.  
"If you say so." Came the reply with more rustling, sounds of glasses lightly clinking together in the jostling as his companion set things out from the huge basket he had been allowed to carry but not peek inside of.  
Zechs watched as a small catamaran slunk by on ocean currents and a good breeze further out on the ocean.  
"Okay, come and sit now." His mate calls cheerfully.  
Zechs turns and is pleasantly surprised at the spread before him. A bowl of chocolate dipped cherries and strawberries were on the blanket, champagne chilling in a small bucket of ice with two glasses nearby. His companion's bright smile and bright eyes shining as Zechs settled himself on the blanket.  
"This is a pleasant surprise." Zechs comments with a purr.  
"This isn't the surprise." His lover huffs indignantly.  
"The surprise is?" Zechs asks, curious now since the treats and champagne weren't it.  
His companion pulls out a hard bound folder, like one might expect to see as a wedding or funeral guest book. Zechs takes it with a mix of curiosity and trepidation, and looks at it.  
"Well? Open it." His lover urged, seeming all too impatient.  
Zechs sighs and opens it. It was a petition to pardon him and reinstate him, in name and title only, as Prince of Sanc, with signatures of what looked like nearly everyone in Sanc. Along with official documentation proving that it was voted in and passed unanimously.  
"How did you.... How is this possible.... When did you..." Zechs sputters in shock.  
"I didn't do anything except talk to your sister. A nice long talk." His lover explains. "She made that happen all on her own. To show her brother that she still cares."  
"I didn't think you two were on speaking terms." Zechs marvels.  
"We weren't....until our very long tete a tete." His mate beams proudly.  
"So full of surprises, my witty, smart, charming and handsome mate." Zechs purrs.  
His mate blushes. "Let's just.... Enjoy the food and drink... And this lovely stretch of beach your sister also reserved for us."  
"Yes, let's do that." Zechs agrees and looks out over the ocean again as his companion opens and pours the champagne. He accepts the proffered glass with a smile.  
"To Life, Health and Happiness." His mate toasts.  
"And new Hope." Zechs adds as they let their glasses touch together with a light 'clink'.


End file.
